


Shattered

by winry_lindemann



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winry_lindemann/pseuds/winry_lindemann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John estava sem chão.<br/>Em um momento ele estava feliz com a esposa planejando o quarto para a filha que estava prestes a nascer.<br/>De repente, tudo havia se perdido e ele mal conseguia aguentar de tanta dor. Um acidente de carro, uma ligação e ele estava no hospital encarando as luzes fluorescentes que o cegavam. O que ele faria dali em diante?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered

O corredor ressoou com o _toc-toc_ barulhento do sapato da enfermeira fazendo John acordar do transe que tinha se metido. Ele levantou o rosto esperando que fosse alguma notícia, mas a mulher apenas passou reto sem lhe dirigir nem um olhar. Sentiu o punho fechar e as unhas apertarem contra sua carne, a angústia e desespero estavam tomando conta dele e aquela situação de ninguém lhe dizer nada apenas piorava tudo.

Estava em casa quando recebera a ligação que Mary estava no hospital, ele engoliu em seco, ainda não podia acreditar naquela situação, tinha falado com ela no telefone apenas dez minutos antes e estava tudo bem. De repente, ele estava esperando a notícia que diria se sua esposa e filha sobreviveriam a um acidente horrível. Ninguém lhe informara muita coisa, então apenas sabia que um carro maior tinha passado pelo sinal vermelho e tinha batido no carro que ela estava e tinha desaparecido em seguida. Os punhos continuavam fechados quando ele levou uma das mãos para abafar um gemido de angústia.

Não conseguia pensar no que faria se perdesse uma delas, Mary se tornara uma das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida com uma facilidade tão grande que não se deu por surpreso quando sugeriu que morassem juntos e depois também o pedido de casamento, já viviam como marido e mulher fazia um tempo, mas ele desejava poder dizer a todos que ela era a sua esposa. A filha, ainda não a conhecia, mas já se tornara alguém presente em seus sonhos e aspirações. Várias vezes já se tinha pego imaginando se ela seguiria a mesma carreira médica que ele. Ele não sabia o que responderia se algum médico aparecesse perguntando qual das duas deveria salvar, ele nunca saberia dizer. Mary nunca o perdoaria – nem ele a si mesmo – se ficassem sem a filha, mas ele não saberia como continuar em frente sem a esposa.

Ouviu fortes passadas vindas do fim do corredor, imaginou que fosse Sherlock chegando, mas quando olhou não era ninguém que conhecia. _Onde você está, Sherlock?_ Tinha telefonado ao amigo assim que tinha posto os pés no hospital, mas ele ainda não aparecera.

– Mr. Watson?

John se virou e lá estava o médico que tinha temido tanto. Ele era careca com um farto bigode, parecido com o que ele tinha insistido em manter até um tempo atrás, os olhos escuros dele fitaram-no pesarosos. Ele se levantou e concordou com a cabeça e tentou dizer algo como um “sim”, mas tudo que saiu da sua garganta era mais parecido com um grunhido, respirou fundo esperando o que o doutor iria dizer, o nervosismo estava o consumido por dentro e não sabia o que era pior, a ansiedade sem saber o que estava acontecendo ou a notícia que ele vinha trazendo. Porque, _droga_ , não tinha como não ser uma notícia terrível com o semblante que ele mostrava.

– Eu sinto _muito_ pela sua esposa – o médico começou dizendo. John sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, não isso ainda era leve demais. Não era apenas um soco, era a maior surra que tinha levado na vida. _Da vida._ – Nossa equipe fez de tudo, mas não conseguimos parar a hemorragia e nem...

– E, e, minha filha? – John o interrompeu. A voz embargada soou lhe estranha aos ouvidos, aquela voz não podia ser dele, era cheia de pesar, dor e angústia. Não poderia ser a mesma voz de alguém estava planejando com a esposa, entre vários risos, a decoração do quarto da filha apenas algumas horas antes. Ele torceu a boca cheio de nervosismo, se a tivesse perdido também John não tinha ideia de como conseguiria suportar toda aquela dor.

– Sua filha está bem. É uma menina enorme e aparentemente não terá nenhuma sequela do acidente. Ela estará no berçário em alguns instantes se o senhor desejar vê-la, acredito eu.

Sentiu um alivio dentro de si. _Ela está bem._ As palavras do médico tinham lhe tirado um peso enorme das costas, mas ao mesmo tempo tinham lhe dado outro. Como poderia cuidar de um bebê sozinho? Obviamente que ele tinha planejado cuidar da filha do jeito que fosse possível, mas ele teria Mary, estando só ele não saberia nem por onde começar, havia dezenas de tarefas que ele desconhecia tinha certeza. A garganta apertava e ele sabia que não conseguiria dizer nada sem começar a chorar, ainda tentou abrir a boca mas desistiu, acabou por apenas concordar com a cabeça.

– Eu tenho que voltar agora, há outros pacientes esperando. – John sentiu que o médico o encarava ao dizer aquilo, mas não conseguiu olha-lo novamente, era quase como se temesse que ele diria outra notícia terrível. Então ouviu-o completar – Eu sinto muito.

John olhou para cima alguns instantes, era a ação irracional de todo ser humano para procurar Deus acima de si, mas tudo que ele viu foi o teto claro do hospital e as luzes brancas. Naquele momento ele nem se lembrou se acreditava em um Deus, mas então decidiu que não. Nenhum Deus poderia ser tão cruel daquela forma.

– John...

A voz de Sherlock lhe tirou do devaneio, o amigo estava com o rosto curioso de sempre, mas os olhos estavam assustados. John se perguntou se ele estivera com aquele olhar quando havia chegado.

– Sherlock...

– Mary, como ela...

O Watson apenas balançou a cabeça, não queria ter que dizer aquilo em voz alta, era como se ele não falasse o que havia acontecido, talvez não fosse verdade. Tudo iria ficar bem outra vez, era tudo só um pesadelo horrível e Mary... _Oh, Mary...._ Como poderia conseguir sem Mary? Ela era parte essencial da sua vida, tinham passado por todas aquelas complicações com o Magnussen a pouco tempo, mas ele tinha decidido superar tudo, nada daquilo valia a pena para ter que ficar sem Mary. Mas, agora ele a tinha perdido. E aquilo doía, como doía, quase não conseguia aguentar. Fechou os punhos novamente, mas dessa vez com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos e ele viu um filete de sangue escorrer pela mão. Queria bater em alguém até que a própria mão quebrasse e queria matar o maldito que tinha causado aquilo tudo. Ele tinha certeza que se o visse naquele instante o mataria sem nem pensar duas vezes.

– John, eu sinto muito. Mesmo.

Sherlock chamava sua atenção novamente, era uma situação quase irônica, o amigo que era sempre o que estava perdido em meio aos devaneios deduzindo tudo a sua volta e ele era o que ficava chamando-o direto.

– E-eu sei – John respondeu. – Eu só ainda não consigo acreditar, Sherlock. Eu estava com ela no telefone não tem nem uma hora eu acho e de repente, estamos _aqui_. – Ele pode ver o amigo torcendo a boca, sabia o quanto ele apreciava Mary, se no início temia que eles não pudessem se dar bem, no final Sherlock havia feito de tudo para protege-la. Porque ele sabia o quanto ela importante para John, mas ele sabia que depois de tudo Sherlock havia criado seu próprio elo com ela também. E ele era grato pelos os dois se darem bem, em tantos níveis que mal conseguia dizer. Mas, tudo acabara.

John se sentou novamente, pôs a mão no rosto e começou a chorar. _Tudo acabara._ Tudo que tinha planejado com a esposa, mais nada daquilo fazia sentido. Quase podia sentir que o coração ia explodir por causa da dor que estava sentindo. Aquilo era horrível demais para poder suportar. Foi tirado de si por um puxão, quando olhou era a senhora Hudson com a mesma cara preocupada de sempre. Ela tinha vindo juntamente com Sherlock, mas tinha ficado para pagar o táxi, então tinha demorado alguns minutos a mais para chegar até aonde ele estava. Ela o deu um abraço apertado.

– Oh John, eu sinto tanto – a voz dela soara pesarosa. John a abraçou de volta, envolto no agradecimento por aquele gesto que naquele momento significa tanto. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e logo Sherlock disse em um tom sério:

– Não vou descansar até que ele esteja preso. Eu te prometo.

John olhou para o amigo, ele estava com aquela mesma chama no olhar que sempre ficava quando estava decidido, decidiu puxa-lo para um abraço, sabia que ele não era feito a esses tipos de gestos, mas era importante demais para John agora. Sherlock agora era o único das duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, tinha sua filha, mas.... Pelos céus, sua filha, fez o que pode para enxugar as lágrimas na manga da camisa e então disse:

– Vocês querem comigo ir ver Patricia?

– Patricia? – Senhora Hudson perguntou curiosa.

– Era o nome que Mary queria – ele respondeu certo de que aquilo era o mínimo que poderia fazer pela esposa. Sherlock concordou com a cabeça e a senhora Hudson elogiou dizendo como era um nome bonito e que ela tinha bom gosto. Se dirigiram até o berçário, onde havia uma dúzia de recém-nascidos, uma enfermeira se aproximou perguntando qual eles queriam ver, quando John disse seu nome ela apontou para um bebê que estava no canto bem na fila da frente. Dava para perceber todos os detalhes dela e John ficou feliz por isso.

– Ela é a sua cara, John – senhora Hudson disse gentilmente ainda admirando a pequena.

– Não seja tola, Mrs. Hudson – Sherlock começou – ela tem cara é de joelho.

– Que grosseria, Sher...

– Mas é a verdade! – O moreno disse apontado para a pequena bebê com a mão estendida. Mrs. Hudson apenas revirou os olhos em resposta. John deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto olhava para a filha, Mary deu sua vida para poder salvá-la e ele prometeu que cuidaria dela para sempre. Com todo o amor e atenção que fosse possível. Alguém tão pequeno, mas que de repente se tornara um dos maiores pilares de sua vida, John iria se dedicar a ela com todo amor possível, e talvez nunca pudesse substituir a esposa, mas ele prometeu que daria tudo de si.

 

 


	2. Take me home

   Sherlock acordou repentinamente assim que ouviu um pequeno gemido. Ele tinha diretamente ido ao apartamento do amigo assim que o mesmo tinha saído do hospital junto com a pequena Pattie. Mrs. Hudson também havia ido, a senhoria havia se oferecido ao médico para poder instrui-lo e guia-lo no que ela pudesse na arte de cuidar de bebês, e ele havia ido porque sabia como o amigo precisaria de companhia ao longo do dia e quem sabe até de ajuda também, porque não?

John passara o dia inteiro cuidando da filha recém-nascida, tentando absorver tudo que ouvia de instrução, havia montado junto com Sherlock os móveis do quarto da filha da melhor maneira que conseguiram, mas a noite tinha chegado e Sherlock viu que os olhos do amigo já pesavam, mas ele insistia que queria passar a noite com a filha. _Eu não quero sair de perto_ dela, ele insistia. Sherlock tinha lhe dito que devia descansar, que tivesse uma noite de sono na medida do possível, pois havia sido um dia desgastante e que ele ficaria de bom grado vigiando a pequena bebê no quarto e avisaria quando ela despertasse.

Ele havia se acomodado na poltrona de amamentação que Mary havia comprado para ela, ela era confortável, trabalhada em tons claros e toda acolchoada, mas mesmo assim o Holmes se sentiu ligeiramente culpado por ter caído no sono. A bebê olhou para ele de dentro do berço e soltou outro gemido, dessa vez ele se levantou da poltrona e se aproximou do berço com cautela. Não queria assusta-la para que não começasse a chorar e despertasse John. Havia passado o dia inteiro preocupado com ele, sabia que o amigo estava tentando disfarçar, mas ele conhecia o Watson a anos, e, bem o bastante para identificar quando ele estava passando por uma crise interna. Então decidiu que o mínimo que ele merecia era uma noite de sono depois de tudo que tinha ocorrido.

Sherlock pegou a bebê nos braços, seu corpo era mole e desajeitado, mas ele se lembrou de como a Senhora Hudson havia ensinado mais cedo o modo certo de segurar um bebê e decidiu que não poderia ser tão difícil. Alguém tão inteligente como ele poderia aprender como segurar um recém-nascido, se John conseguia, não seria nada demais para ele. Sherlock encarou o pequeno rosto e sorriu quando ela lhe encarou de volta. Patricia tinha os mesmos olhos azuis do amigo, sabia que era ridículo, mas quase podia sentir ela lhe dirigindo o mesmo tipo de olhar que Joh lhe dava. Ele embalou ela por alguns segundos enquanto verificava a fralda e viu que ela estava limpa, deduziu então que a bebê estaria com fome e sussurrou baixinho para ela:

– Vamos até a cozinha, Pattie. Se seu pai conseguiu preparar uma mamadeira, acho que eu consigo três vezes mais rápido pelo menos.

Ele pôs a pequena no moisés que estava na cozinha e se dirigiu ao armário mais próximo procurando pelos ingredientes para fazer a mamadeira, mas logo se passaram alguns momentos – apenas o tempo de Sherlock conseguir lavar as mãos– e Pattie começou a resmungar novamente, ameaçando começar a chorar. Sherlock revirou os olhos e a pegou no colo mais uma vez.

– Sabe você deveria colaborar. Não é como se fosse ficar mais rápido se eu tiver que preparar tudo com uma só mão.

A garota resmungou algo, mas ficou mais tranquila assim que Sherlock a segurou com o braço direito. O moreno vasculhou uma das gavetas e lá encontrou uma mamadeira que viu John usando mais cedo, encheu-a com uma água mineral, pôs um pouco de formula, chacoalhou a mamadeira e a deu para Pattie, que assim que pôs o liquido na boca começou a babar tudo de volta enquanto fazia caretas.

– Oh, por Deus, Pattie. – Sherlock resmungou sozinho. Por um momento se sentiu imensamente tolo por estar querendo começar uma discussão com alguém que tinha apenas um dia de vida. Ele revirou os olhos, criticando a si mesmo. Então, pegou uma fralda de pano branca com detalhes de aviões que estava no moisés e a limpou. A bebê resmungou novamente, e ele usou os mesmos movimentos que vira John usando mais cedo para embala-la quando ela estava chorando. Começou a repassar pela mente tudo que a senhora Hudson tinha instruído ao longo do dia e, por fim, se recordou da parte que ela instruía que, provavelmente, Pattie gostaria de beber a formula morna. – Que falta de memória, Sherlock – ele resmungou para si próprio.

Então, pegou uma panela larga que encontrou quando estava vasculhando mais uma vez o armário e a encheu com quatro dedos de água, a pôs no fogo e em seguida foi até a mamadeira que havia largado em um canto do balcão e em seguida a colocou dentro da panela para que pudesse esquentar seu conteúdo. Enquanto esperava o resultado, Sherlock a segurou com os dois braços perto de si e sentiu a pequena aninhar-se para próximo de si. Nesse momento, ele sentiu algo crescendo dentro de si e não pode entender o que era. Um calor invadiu seu peito e ele deu um sorrido de canto de boca. Aquele pequeno pacote que se aninhava nele, não era seu sangue, mas ele queria protege-la de todo o mal que sabia que existia no mundo, sabia desde o primeiro instante o quanto ela era importante para John e a prioridade dele era que o amigo nunca mais tivesse que passar por algo doloroso. Por um momento de devaneio imaginou se tivesse uma filha biológica, mas mesmo que fosse o caso acreditava que teria o mesmo sentimento bom que sentia com Patricia embrulhada em seus braços. Pois a pequena era o resultado do amor de John – e não havia ninguém no mundo que ele se importasse mais que John – e de Mary – que havia sido uma amiga fiel.

Sherlock engoliu em seco, sentia um bolo pesar na garganta. Ele não havia chorado por Mary, não como Mrs Hudson havia feito – indo chorar escondida no banheiro quando John estava ocupado com Pattie –, nem muito menos como John que tinha se entregado aos prantos meia dúzia de vezes ao longo do dia, mas ele sentia o coração pesar. Nunca era fácil perder alguém próximo, ele acreditava, ainda mais quando ele conseguia compreender o quão Mary havia sido importante para o amigo, e doía-lhe profundamente ver John com os olhos cansados e tristes o dia todo. Sherlock não havia lhe dito nada, deduzia que ficar remoendo o assunto para o amigo, apenas faria ele ficar mais mal ainda, e ele queria ser a última pessoa responsável por isso. O que Sherlock, apenas, queria era ir correndo até Lestrade para que pudesse usar os meios que o detetive lhe proporcionava até que conseguisse solucionar o suposto acidente de Mary o mais rápido possível. Quando havia voltado do seu curto exílio, após o curtíssimo exílio devido à aparição de Moriarty por todo o Reino Unido, as pistas para o antigo inimigo haviam desaparecido outra vez, mas ele não conseguia não pensar que tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo com John – _e com ele_ – era de alguma forma relacionado a Moriarty ou qual seja o novo inimigo que tinha resolvido usar a imagem do seu antigo nêmesis. Sherlock respirou fundo. 

Patricia queixou-se mais uma vez, reclamando o quanto estava com fome e o quanto o detetive devia parar de devaneios e deveria ir cuidar da sua comida. Sherlock saiu do transe que estava e, então, pegou a mamadeira que esquentava em banho-maria do fogo. Sabia que tinha que testar a temperatura da fórmula antes e em ato repentino decidiu pingar diretamente em sua boca. Quando o gosto da fórmula lhe invadiu o paladar ele fez uma careta e disse:

– Que gosto horrível. Vou ter de ensinar você a ter um paladar mais refinado assim que possível.

Dessa vez a bebê aceitou a mamadeira de bom grado, fechou os olhos enquanto sugava o conteúdo e fazia um barulhinho de que estava gostando. Sherlock sorriu orgulhoso de ter conseguido fazer aquilo sozinho, sabia que Mycroft zombaria dele por estar se preocupando com aquilo, mas estava satisfeito porque sabia que John apreciaria. A recém-nascida aparentava estar prestes a cair no sono novamente, e então ele decidiu que deveria se sentar no sofá enorme que havia na sala de estar apoiando a pequena em uma posição confortável. Se sentou em um dos cantos do sofá bege, fez com que Patricia ficasse em uma posição confortável e sem perceber caiu no sono de novo.

Ele estava em Baker Street, abria a porta do apartamento quando uma dupla de crianças pulou em seu colo. Uma menininha loira e um garoto de cabelos escuros, eles riam animadamente e ele não conseguiu controlar a vontade de sorrir também. John estava próximo da lareira com um suéter escuro lendo alguma coisa quando ele o viu e então disse:

– Por que isso tudo?

– _Estávamos apenas com saudade_.

Então o mundo todo começou a sacudir e quando ele acordou estava ainda no apartamento de John deitado no sofá com Patricia.

– Sherlock...  – John falou baixinho apontando para a blusa do amigo,

O Holmes se remexeu assim que ouviu seu nome ser chamado. O corpo estava dolorido por causa do mal jeito que havia dormido, e então deu um suspiro de alivio quando viu que Pattie estava ainda aninhada nos seus braços em segurança, apenas a mamadeira rolava vazia no chão. Checou a camisa e viu uma mancha branca, fez uma careta de reação, mas viu que não se incomodava de verdade. Sherlock viu John olhando para os dois com um sorriso amarelo e então ouviu o amigo dizer:

– Obrigado por ter cuidado dela por mim, Sherlock – John tomou a filha dos braços dele e deu uma pequena conferida nela. – Acho que alguém precisa de uma fralda.

– Não foi nada, John – ele respondeu atencioso, o pescoço doía por um torcicolo, mas ele não deu atenção – Conseguiu dormir bem?

– Não tão bem como você queria, mas eu passei a noite pensando e... – Por um momento, viu o amigo travar sem saber o que dizer. Aquilo era típico de John quando começava a falar sobre assuntos que não queria que ele se intrometesse depois, mas Sherlock sabia que ali tinha um significado diferente.

– E? – Ele perguntando chamando a atenção do amigo.

– Me leve para casa, Sherlock – John disse com seus olhos azuis, acinzentados mais que o costume naquele momento. – Digo, aqui foi minha casa, mas quando tinha a Mary, quando achava que tinha perdido você para sempre e, depois, quando nos casamos e essa pequena aqui veio como a melhor surpresa possível. Só que agora não é nada mais disso – John respirou fundo e ficou calado por uns instantes antes de continuar. – Sempre levarei para a vida todas as boas memórias com ela, mas ficando aqui elas doem demais. Mais do que eu consigo aguentar – John bufou e levantou os olhos para o teto. Sherlock sabia que ele estava tentando segurar mais lágrimas e esperou o amigo continuar – Se você aceitar, quero voltar para Baker Street, mas... Agora com Patricia.

Sherlock sorriu abertamente. Sempre apoiara John no casamento, sabendo que era o que deixaria o amigo feliz, mas não negava que sentia a falta dele todos os dias quando se percebia sozinho. Tê-lo de volta, mesmo com Pattie, _principalmente_ com ela, seria ótimo. Ele não mentia para si mesmo achando que não acabaria por se estressar com o choro dela de madrugada, ou por todas as coisas novas que teriam que modificar no apartamento. _Principalmente deixar de fazer minhas experiências abertamente,_ ele pensou _._ Mas, ele sentiu que aquilo não tinha peso algum, quando o outro lado da balança era saber que teria John por perto outra vez.

– Você se incomoda? – Ele viu o amigo perguntar com o olhar preocupado.

– Não seja tolo, John – ele respondeu. – Eu adoraria – Sherlock sabia que em algum lugar, Mycroft riria dele por ter se apegado demais, e, estar se sujeitando aos estresses de um bebê que nem mesmo era seu. Mas, ele decidiu que não se importava. Nem um pouco. Não mesmo.


	3. and I can't understand

Já haviam se passado dez meses desde que John tinha voltado a morar com Sherlock em Baker Street, dessa vez, com Patricia. Os dois primeiros haviam sido muito caóticos enquanto ele se acostumava a ter que cuidar de um bebê, o que exigia ter que se acostumar a não dormir mais a noite toda, dar comida nas horas certas, trocar fraldas e, como bônus, ainda ter que aguentar os resmungos do Holmes pela manhã. Algumas vezes ele havia dito que se o amigo achasse melhor poderia tentar achar algum outro lugar somente para ele e Pattie, mas, Sherlock sempre fazia uma careta e dizia:

_“Não seja estúpido. ”_

E ele se sentia agradecido todos os dias pela ajuda que Sherlock lhe dava, não que o moreno fosse um substituto para Mary – nem ele mesmo era –, mas ele já o ajudara inúmeras vezes a cuidar da pequena filha e ele nunca poderia mostrar com exatidão o quanto era grato o bastante por tudo aquilo.

Sherlock lia um livro sobre botânica na sala quando ele chegou em casa após um passeio no parque com Pattie. Pôs o carrinho xadrez do lado da poltrona em que ele estava sentado e falou:

– Eu tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco e preciso tomar banho. Você olha ela para mim, sim?

– Claro – ele ouviu o amigo dizer enquanto levantava os olhos da leitura. Sherlock pôs o livro de lado e pegou Pattie nos braços enquanto tinha um sorriso no rosto. Quando haviam se conhecido a muitos anos atrás, Sherlock era uma pessoa fechada até demais, mas com o passar do tempo ele havia se revelado um amigo insubstituível e John se sentia imensamente feliz por agoraele se dar bem com a filha. O Holmes então completou enquanto ainda brincava com Pattie – Aonde você vai?  

– Claire disse que tinha algo para conversar sobre o consultório. – Por algum tempo, John havia relutado em voltar ao trabalho, mas Mrs. Hudson vinha lhe ajudando com Pattie durante o dia, ficando com a menina até que ele voltasse do emprego.

– Isso é um encontro? – O amigo perguntou sério.

– Não seja tolo, Sherlock. Como se eu conseguisse pensar em algo assim.

– Você sabe que Mary, provavelmente, iria querer que você pudesse seguir em frente.

– Provavelmente, talvez, eu não sei – John deu um sorriso enquanto via Pattie sorrir para o amigo. – Mas, esse não é o ponto, Sherlock. Eu ainda não estou pronto para isso e, também, cuidar dessa aqui ocupa muito do meu tempo e energia. Ela é minha prioridade e não algum encontro qualquer – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo da filha bagunçando-o.

Sherlock levantou os olhos pela primeira vez de Patricia e o encarou com aquelas piscinas enormes que tinha. – _Ok_ , mas não diga que não avisei.

John revirou os olhos, sabia o tipo de visão que Sherlock tinha de relacionamentos e achava estranho aquele tipo de incentivo. Mas, ainda que o mesmo nunca tenha dito nada abertamente, ele sabia o quanto o amigo se preocupava em como ele estava. E ele poderia dizer que havia sido tudo muito difícil, tinha havido dias que ele só havia levantado da cama porque sabia que a filha iria precisar dele. A saudade de Mary tinha dias que lhe enchia o peito e ele jurava que poderia sufocar a qualquer minuto, mas, saber que tinha as duas atuais pessoas mais importantes da sua vida perto de si ajudava bastante para superar a cada dia. Como ajudava.

O Holmes era alguém importante demais na vida dele, e por um instante, se lembrou dos dois anos em que ele acreditava que o mesmo estava morto haviam sido um dos momentos mais negros da vida dele, e caramba, ele já tinha ido para a guerra! Mas, Mary tinha aparecido e tinha dado um novo sentido a tudo. John sabia que o amava, ele sabia disso a muito tempo na verdade, mas só tinha chegado a entender quando acreditava _de verdade_ que Sherlock havia ido para sempre. Era seu melhor amigo e mais próximo que qualquer um de sua família.

 

~

 

Quando John entrou no banho, Sherlock suspirou fundo. Haviam se passado dez meses desde o ocorrido com Mary e menos de uma semana após o ocorrido eles conseguiram identificar o motorista da caminhonete que havia causado o acidente, tinham descoberto que ele era apenas um bêbado irresponsável. Por um bom tempo, Sherlock ficou procurando pistas que levassem o motorista a algum plano maior, algum inimigo cruel por trás, mas não tinha conseguido chegar a nada, então tinha resolvido que a dedução inicial de Lestrade era a certa. Por um momento único, ele havia estado errado e tinha ignorado o óbvio, estava cego com a dor que havia sido causada ao amigo, e de certo modo, meio que não conseguia compreender como após todos os criminosos megalomaníacos que haviam enfrentado havia sido apenas um “simples” motorista bêbado que os tinha ferido tão gravemente daquela forma.

Patricia riu em resposta a uma brincadeira e ele sorriu de volta. A menina tinha transformado a vida dele – e nem mesmo era sua filha –, tinha aprendido coisas que antes nunca imaginaria interesse, tinha começado a dar importância a assuntos que antes consideraria irrelevantes e, principalmente, tinha se sujeitado a assistir fitas e fitas de desenhos infantis para fazê-la companhia. Porém, ela era filha de John e – incondicionalmente – a amava por ser um pedaço do amigo que era quem ele mais prezava na vida, sabia que, assim como ele, sempre faria tudo por ela; mesmo que ainda tentasse continuar com a imagem de durão que sustentara ao longo dos anos, ele já sabia desde o primeiro dia que Pattie quebrara aquela parede com a facilidade de um gigante. A pequena resmungou algo e ele disse em resposta:

– Aposto que está com fome.

Sherlock já havia se habituado aos resmungos dela e acreditava que já os sabia identificar perfeitamente. E, naquele momento, ele se aliviava que já tinham passado da fase da mamadeira em todos os horários. Foi até a cozinha pegar um pote de comida para bebês, mas então, Patricia começou a chorar e quando a pegou novamente no braço um odor pungente invadiu suas narinas.

– Sinto muito, Pattie, eu me enganei – o Holmes se repreendeu. Dez meses depois e ele ainda não conseguia entender como era cuidar de bebês, quando acreditava piamente que já tinha entendido todos os padrões Pattie ia e os mudava novamente. Ele não conseguia acreditar como alguém tão pequeno poderia dar tanto trabalho, balançou a menina nos braços querendo acalmá-la, mas parecia que os movimentos apenas a deixavam mais impaciente. Sherlock olhou para o lado procurando o amigo, mas ainda escutou o barulho do chuveiro e percebeu que o médico ficaria lá mais alguns instantes, afinal tinha que estar limpo e perfumado o bastante para o encontro. Sherlock rangeu os dentes, mesmo que John não admitisse, ele sabia que aquilo era um encontro, mesmo que não fosse por parte dele, seria pela parte de Claire, também conhecida por “nova chefe do John”.

Pattie, então, começou a derramar lágrimas – nem sempre os bebês fazem isso, muitas vezes apenas abrem o berreiro quando se sentem desconfortáveis – e Sherlock torceu a boca desesperado. Por todos os dez meses que haviam voltado a morar juntos ele havia a alimentado por mais vezes que poderia lembrar, levava as roupas da menina para a lavanderia, passava algum tempo brincando com ela, mas, nunca tinha trocado as fraldas. E, ele se lembrou, sabia que Mrs. Hudson estaria longe visitando uma parente. Quando se tocou que não haveria escolha, ele a levou até o trocador no quarto de John.

A pôs deitada, abriu a fralda e fez uma careta. Ele ficou olhando para trás esperando que John passasse pela porta, mas o amigo não vinha e ele já se sentia aflito. Engoliu em seco e pediu baixinho para Pattie:

– Não se mexe, _por favor_ – Sherlock correu até a cozinha e vasculhou as gavetas o mais rápido que pôde atrás de utensílios que pudessem o auxiliar. Ele voltou de lá com uma pinça enorme, luvas de plástico azuis e uns óculos de proteção bem reforçados. Pegou a fralda suja com a pinça e a jogou em uma lixeira que ficava do lado do trocador, achou um pacote de lencinhos e puxou vários de uma vez e depois limpou Pattie, em seguida jogou os lencinhos sujos na mesma lixeira com uma careta. A menina riu dele e ele a olhou com o seu olhar fulminante.

– Quem você pensa que é para rir de mim assim, garotinha? – Ele disse em tom de zombaria. Fez cócegas nela e ela riu mais ainda. Apanhou uma pomada que estava em um pequeno compartimento e passou em Pattie com abundância, buscou também uma fralda limpa de um monte que tinha ali do lado e a vestiu enquanto fazia caretas para que continuasse ouvindo o suave riso da menina. Aquilo era algo que enchia o coração dele e o fazia esquecer de coisas ruins, mal conseguia imaginar como John se sentiria então.

Sherlock arrumava a bagunça que tinha feita quando viu de canto de olho a pequena erguer os braços e dizer em tom ainda muito enrolado:

– _Sherl_.

O Holmes engoliu em seco, abriu o maior sorriso da vida e pegou a pequena nos braços. Patricia pôs uma das mãos em seu cabelo e o puxou levemente, mas ele não ligou. Então ela repetiu:

– _Sherl_.

Ele riu alto e deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

– O que foi isso? – Sherlock se virou assim que escutou a voz de John atrás de si. O amigo estava com uma cara emburrada e confusa. – Eu ouvi ela dizer...

– O meu nome – O Holmes completou animado.

– Ela disse a primeira palavra e ...

– Era meu nome.

John se aproximou dele e por um singelo momento Sherlock se preparou para levar um soco. O amigo era muito ciumento com a filha, e sabia que ele deveria estar com raiva por ela ter chamado pela primeira vez seu nome e não o dele. Mas, Patricia ainda estava distraída com um brinquedo nos braços de Sherlock quando enfim o médico falou:

– Não que eu pudesse escolher outra coisa, mas Pattie apenas confirmou o padrinho dela.

– Padrinho?

– Isso, Sherlock. Se algo vier a acontecer comigo, você seria o responsável por cuida da Pattie – John confirmou com a cabeça. Sherlock sabia que devia estar fazendo uma cara de idiota, de uma certa forma parecia que era a mesma cena de quando o amigo tinha ido convidá-lo para ir ser seu padrinho de casamento. E ele ouviu da boca do próprio John que ele o considerava seu melhor amigo, mesmo após ter passado dois achando que ele estava morto, mesmo toda a angustia que ele o fizera passar, ainda era seu melhor amigo.

O médico o havia perdoado e ele era seu amigo ainda. Seu melhor amigo. Sherlock, obviamente, já tinha entendido que o Watson tinha entrado na sua vida para ficar a muito tempo, e era, com orgulho, o seu melhor amigo. Mas, até aquele dia que acontecera, o que parecia agora, há séculos, ele não imaginava que ele era o melhor amigo de John. Não ele que havia crescido sendo distante de todo mundo.

E agora havia Patricia. E ali na sua frente era John dizendo que ele seria a pessoa que cuidaria dela se ele não pudesse. O Holmes sentiu a garganta ficar seca, o peito quase podia explodir, e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Definitivamente, Sherlock tinha _certeza_ , ele tinha sido trocado por algum clone muito obtuso que começava a dar defeitos quando confrontado com sentimentos. Ele tentou abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas, não conseguiu. Acabou apenas por concordar com a cabeça.  

John o fitou. Deu, então, um riso idiota e o puxou para um abraço.

– Quer saber, amanhã eu me resolvo com Claire – ele disse ainda sorrindo. – Vamos ver algum filme? – Perguntou se dirigindo a filha e então a pegou dos braços do detetive. Patricia o olhou e disse mais uma vez:

– _Sherl._

– Está bom, mocinha – John resmungou. – Que tal aprender a falar papai agora, heim? Vamos, não é tão difícil... _Pa-pa._

– _Sherl_.

O moreno riu de novo. E era grato por aquele momento.

 

~

 

Com a filha distraída enquanto assistia animada o filme infantil que haviam posto na televisão, John encarou Sherlock enquanto esse continuava a leitura do livro de botânica. Admitiu para si mesmo a enormidade que o moreno tinha na vida e o quanto se sentia bem em saber que ele cuidaria de Patricia com todo empenho possível. Mal conseguia lembrar como é que havia conseguido tocar a vida sem ele quando acreditava que ele estava mesmo morto. Mas, agora sem a esposa e com a pequena Pattie do seu lado, ele sabia que não seria possível novamente. E, ali, naquele momento, com medo de perde-lo outra vez, descobriu que amava Sherlock Holmes. Como um amigo isso era óbvio, mas, talvez, mais do que deveria.


End file.
